Fooly Cooly: Return
by Bladerkun the Lazy Writer
Summary: What happens when Haruko and Mamimi return to a sad 14 year old Naota, the same pretty much except with hormones. Please R&RNEW CHAPTER! It's been soooooo long!
1. Episode 1: What the Hell?

Fooly Cooly: Return

Chapter 1: What the Hell?

I don't own FLCL, Fooly Cooly or Furi Kuri.

As a 14 year old Naota walked down the boring street and boring apartments, heading for home, he noticed a thin fog rolling in...

_Huh? It's too warm for a fog..._

The fog turned pink and through the fog was a yellow vespa bike without a rider...

"Huh?" said the 14 year old Naota. The bike was similar to the one 2 and a half years ago, except with flames.

Suddenly a pink-haired girl, about 20, jumped toward the boy, holding her pink guitar as if it was a baseball bat to a baseball player. "Hiyaa!" yelled the crazy woman. He locked his dark blue, "Ricken-Backer" bass with hers.

-Samurai Scene-

"I have been searching for a long time for you!" said the Pink haired samurai in the straw hat, lips not in sync of her voice.

"So have I!" said the young samurai, the same way his enemy did.

"I want my... Ricken-Backer blade back!"

-End Scene-

"WHAT!" yelled Naota, making an attempt to hit her with his guitar.

"DAMN YOU! YOU LEAVE ME AND YOU COME BACK FOR YOUR GUITAR!"

Haruko looked at the boy, with a chibish, obnoxious look on her face and the words to match.

"Of course I came back for you... to see what kind of a _man_ you've become!" she said, tickling under his chin.

Naota smiled nervously.

_Damn you overactive hormones!_

"Are you... err... gonna be the housekeeper again?" he asked, thinking how stupid he must sound.

"Oh yes Takun! I think I'll be here _loooooonger _Tak-kun!" she said, with a bit of a devlish smirk.

"Great..." said Naota, sarcastically.

They began to walk toward his home, while Haruko pestered him with many questions, him ignoring them and finally came home, his father working on his magazine. "Welcome to the Ninomori Hellhole..."

"So, did you learn the meaning of Fooly Cooly?" asked his dad as Naota hit him in the head with his guitar.

"Don't mind him, he still thinks I'm thirteen." said Naota.

"Welcome back, Haruko, what's it been, 2 years?"

Naota sweatdropped. "I'm going to bed!"

"It's only six!" said his dad.

"I'm tired..."

His lights were off and a punk rock song was playing at a soft volume.

_Where were you, Haruko, in the million times i needed you..._

The light went on. "You gotta bring out the jams dude!" said Haruko, putting out the CD he was listening to, and putting his own on. It was heavy metal and she had an air guitar jam session.

"Sure..." said Naota as if nothing had happened.

Suddenly he saw him, the Commander with his huge eyebrows.

"Commander Fuzzy Brows?" said Haruko as she read some of Naota's Naruto manga.

"It's Commander AMARAO!" he said, angrily. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?"

"Just passing through... heheheh!"

She took Naota's guitar and began shooting with it.

-Fighting Video Game Mode-

COMBO! 1-2-3!

"Pistol Paperotsi!" said the Commander, taking out his pistols and shooting like hell.

Videogame-Haruko then parried each bullet.

"Ha! You suck!"

She kept on hitting him with her guitar.

COMBO 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10!

HIGH SCORE!

-End Mode-

A pissed looking commander ran out with a red bump on his head. "I'll see you two later..."

Kamon (Naota's dad) then had an announcement.

"Mamimi is coming back here!"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Preview in South Park Style.

A South Park version Haruko walks up.

"Next episode of: Fooly Cooly!

Man, the anime ended that way? Well anyway next episode ..."

"Mamimi is coming back dammit!" said Naota, popping up, and looking angry.

"Well yeah, and we hear she's gonna die of cancer and then in the end I end up having kids with Tak-kun."

"NOT TRUE!" says an angier Naota.

"Tak-kun!" says a Mamimi popping up.

"You're already here?" said Naota, amazed.

"Uh huh, and I'll be glad to start snapping photos!"

Naota then sweatdrops.

Next Episode of Fooly Cooly: Return: The New Mamimi!


	2. Never Knows Best

Never Knows Best

Fooly Cooly: Return

Chapter 2

Fooly Cooly: DON"T OWN IT!

(Someday I will though)

"_I saw you first Tak-kun." She said that to me 2 years ago and it meant something to me. I'm not sure if it does now, now that I'm more mature, less easy to manipulate. Amarao and my father talk a lot about me, especially after grandpa died of a heart attack. I used to dream of her and now she's here. 2 years later, she's here, expecting too much from me, to just think she left for 2 hours rather than 2 years. Medical Mechanica is gone; the iron left about a month after she left. What exactly did she do? Is Atomsk gone?_

Naota got up, feeling the moon leer into his room. What time was it? He looked into his alarm clock, 3 in the morning. He sighed and looked up. Haruko wasn't in the top bunk anymore, there was no top bunk. She was right next to him, awake and wearing a long, white loose t-shirt and jeans with sandals. He stared at her, unsurprised. "What do you want? He had a dream that Atomsk had come back.

"You've had dreams about Atomsk, huh?" Haruko looked at him, as if looking at a piece of trash. "Yeah, so what?" said Naota, grabbing his guitar. "You're not going to tell me what hap-"

"He's dead."

Naota felt surprised. "What?" How could the mighty Pirate King die? Was she pulling his leg? He simply turned back. "Yeah right!" he said. "I'm not going to believe that!" He grabbed his guitar and made an attempt to whack her. He failed, but not by much. "You know, I never trained you to fight with that." Naota looked back. "Like I care! I got fine by my-"

"You could do better."

Naota gulped. There wasn't any other explanation for Haruko to be here, so he glared at her. "There's no danger here! My NO Powers are under control so what's the big deal?" For the first time, Haruko seemed serious. "We never sealed it. You've had small robots come out of your head; your horn is still active. In that case your powers aren't under control. Not to mention the bounty on your head out in space, we need to control your NO powers so you can fuse with Canti again. There are guys after your powers, they can steal it and we have to fight back."

Naota, again looked surprised but looked to her spot across the room. Her new guitar reminded him of something, it was red, almost neon red…

"ATOMSK'S GUITAR?" yelled Naota, incredibly surpised. Haruko grinned like a cat. "His latest model, the Ricken-Backer Hero EB-0, 2006 edition. He gave it to me before he died as a… friend." Naota glared at her old bass. "I guess I'll start training tomorrow…"

"Good, but Canti, he has to upgrade." She pointed to Canti whose head was connected to his laptop. "The next time he's awake, he'll be Canti 2.0."

Naota smirked and went back to bed. When he awoke she was gone.

---------------

"Naota, Lunch!" yelled Kamon, Naota's father. It was 12:00 and Haruko had disappeared again, he sighed… as he-

(Manga mode)

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" yelled Manga-Naota to Manga-Haruko (who was eating ramen). "Hi! Hey, have a seat next to Sameji!" Naota looked to Mamimi.

(Pause Manga mode)

"Hi! Tak-kun!" said Mamimi, waving.

Her hair was longer and now she had a little bit of brown dye in her hair. She hadn't grown a whole lot height wise, a half inch, maybe an inch so now Naota had finally grew up to her height, as he had done with Haruko….

She no longer adorned her school outfit but a jean jacket, a red shirt and a jean skirt with a pair of thick, American sandals.

(Continue Manga Mode)

"Naota-kun! How are you?" asked Kamon. "Meet my new photographer!"

"SHE'S MAMIMI!" Naota yelled. "DON'T YOU KNOW THAT!"

"Ohhh! Mamimi-chan! How are you?"

"Fine thanks!" said Mamimi, slurping on her ramen.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" asked Naoto, grabbing a bowl of ramen.

"Why, Mamimi is here to shoot photos for my new 'zine!" said Kamon, smiling.

"Yeah, Fooly Cooly Magazine!" said Haruko.

"FOOLY COOLY MAGAZINE!"

"A sort of…. Monthly magazine to the people to get all Fooly Cooly…

Fooly Cooly eyes…

Fooly Cooly necks…

Fooly Cooly mouths…

Fooly Cooly Brea-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Naota, huffing and breaking the Manga mode.

(End Manga mode)

"Aww! It was getting to the good stuff!" yelled both Haruko and Mamimi.

"I don't care! I'm going upstairs, have fun screwing with my dad."

"Aww Naota-kun you shouldn't have-"

"TAK-KUN!" yelled Mamimi. "I have a present for you! It's outside."

Naota stopped and grabbed looked into the hallway. He heard the screech of the door and he saw her new hair flutter out. He looked oddly at the door, as if it had a pimple.

---------------

Mamimi showed him a special vespa… not just a regular vespa but a GranTurismo 200, Midnight Blue Model with radio. "Whoa!" yelled Naota, admiring the model of it. The sheen of the new vespa smell was refreshing, the seats were leather. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAK-KUN!" yelled Mamimi. "Th-Thanks!" said Naota. He even ignored the fact that she called him Tak-kun, the last few times, he was surprised of all of it.

"I've-I've gotta go."

---------------

His band practice with Gaku and Masashi went well. Masashi played guitar and Gaku played his guitar. Masashi acted more like an adult but Gaku was completely the same, give or take a few more inches. The band name- W.C.C (With Crazy Chick) Syndrome. He yelled goodbye to them and left and returned to the place he'd had NO first.

The bridge had broken a few years ago, a supply truck carrying weights and a car with a 400 pound man had a crash. It was disturbing and possibly the only interesting thing that had happened.

The town never fixed it, it was planned to but it never happened. The spillage created a mass of melted metal and Mamimi and Naota's place was covered with melted black stuff, horrible stuff. Naota looked to it; it was something he went to see every time he had a chance. His vespa was parked on the broken bridge, he heard sobbing.

Mamimi was crying at the river, where their spot had been. It was strange, seeing this new Mamimi cry. This new Mamimi with the new clothes, the new body, the new money. Then it hit Naota. It was the same Mamimi.

He looked to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Mamimi. It broke a long time ago…" She cried still. "Somehow I knew, I knew that this place wouldn't be the same, you're not the same, I'm not the same, the only person that is the same is Haru-san." He smiled sadly. "Maybe it's for the best?" he asked. "I mean, I'm smarter and you aren't so old to me anymore, neither is Haruko I mean-"

She grabbed a cigarette and wrote on it, light it and smoked it. It said 'Never Knows Best'. Naota looked to her and she smiled and then coughed and coughed. She choked on her coughs and looked as if she was going to have a heart attack. She groaned and rolled around, Naota in shock. "It-it's happening! I'm overflowing again!"

"WHAT?" yelled Naota as he felt a headache coming on, it turned into a migraine and it got even worse. He looked to his forehead to find a horn and an arm coming out of it, then a head, then another arm, then a chest. The first half of a robot emerged; it was silver and white, about five feet tall and in diameter. The second half was 2 jets and legs, both the same color. It's body resembled Canti, exvept more circular and rigid. Its head wasn't a TV but a head with a snake attached to it. Its waist had 2 guns on it and an egg beater.

Naota felt himself grab his guitar and stood before Mamimi and him, "Shit!" he said, he knew his powers couldn't handle this guy. Were these the bounty hunters Haruko was talking about? "TAK-KUN!" yelled Mamimi and Naota was angry. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME-"

He got hit, right in the gut and he felt as if he was going to die. He coughed his blood up and grabbed his guitar. He knew he was going to die. If only-

(Naruto Mode)

The ninja girl hit the robot with the guitar and had markings on his face that looked like cat wiskers. Her orange jacket flew in the wind. "Hey, you robot-bastard!" she said, with a heroic grin. "For hurting Naota-kun, I will never forgive you!"

(End Naruto Mode) (Whaa...)

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" yelled Naota. She grinned. "Sorry, we didn't have enough parody in this chapter, and it's just about over."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"Never mind, look who I have with me."

Canti jumped out from behind her, his sheen was new, a golden glow. He created a cockpit with a chair instead of eating him. Naota jumped in and he was put into Canti. He felt a familiar sensation and grabbed his guitar and filled it with this new energy that was so similar, it was like the pirate king…

He whacked the bounty hunter with the guitar and it recoiled, the neon energy forming around it was powerful and destroyed part of it's arm. He hit part of it's head and looked to Haruko, but looked to Mamimi again and turned to the new voice setting. "I told you my name's Naota."

Haruko went over, swinging her guitar over her head and destroyed it in one blow. Naota looked to her, and remembered why he liked her 2 years ago….

-----

(Cue Little Busters)

_The battle was won and I fused again. Everything is simple, everything is like 2 years ago, I told Mamimi to stay here and she is. She works for my father now and Haruko hasn't left. I remember what I said to Mamimi 2 years ago, that I'd stay by her._

_I'm going to keep my promise._

End

Next time: New Character, Tarochi, Haruko's former fiancé?


End file.
